<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fate of A Sister. by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975650">The Fate of A Sister.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers AU, beet is present, cream puff is present, dr. wasabi is present, fire-spirit is present, roll cake is present</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry Blossom finds her one and only treasure. But sometimes, the treasure isn't real. And your gold is fake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fate of A Sister.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I was running into the fields, the adrenaline rushed in and my heart started thumping. I couldn't focus on that though. I couldn't focus on anything! My legs hurt from running, my lungs were burning, too. But who would focus on that when you finally get to see your sister??? It's been a year and a half since I've seen her! She's probably so tall and grown up now... No, she's only 9- Er, 10 now actually. Goodness... I really don't deserve Cherry, letting her run off like that just because I was mad... That's no excuse! And once that Roguefort Cookie told me they saw her so near??? I couldn't just stand there! First she was in the city, then the forest, and now she's in the fields outside Yogurca? She's quick, but hopefully I can catch her.</p><p>I ran and ran into the golden fields. I slight wind blew, making my hair get in my face quite a bit. I looked around, acres of shining yellow grass and wheat all being swept to the side by such wind. I looked so far, but I didn't see my little sister... I couldn't give up! The grass was up to my waist in height so she could just be hiding in it.</p><p>" <strong>CHE-ERRY CO-OKIE!!!!</strong>" I yelled as loud as I possible could. I looked around, but still, no one was there. Perhaps she moved on, into Yogurca... She would definitely get hurt there, with all those Jellywalkers running around..? Cherry is strong but not strong enough...</p><p> </p><p>Before I could continue my negative thoughts, I felt warm tears rush down my cheeks as my throat knotted. At that same time, my legs grew weak and I fell to my knees. Crying into my hands, I started to choke out words.<br/>" I-... I can't do this anymore!" I sobbed intensely, my voice cracking at every syllable. All these feelings I've tried my best to keep in my heart just flowing out? Yep, that sounds just like me... Weak Cherry Blossom Cookie, the sad lady who tried to save the world... " I JUST WANT MY SISTER BACK THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! I'VE HELPED OTHER PEOPLE! BUT WHEN AM I GOING TO GET HELPED?!"</p><p>I wailed and moaned for a few minutes. I've been lying to myself. Rockstar was right, I AM just doing this for my sister! I just want her back! She was the only cookie I truly cared for! The only one I'd give my life to get back! I didn't go across Earthbread just to find some strangers!!! I WANT MY SISTER! NO- I need her... She- She... " She's dead... My sister is dead..." I gagged out.</p><p>I can't</p><p>stop </p><p>crying...</p><p>What?</p><p>
  <strong>POP POP POP!</strong>
</p><p>" <strong>AUGH!</strong>" The sudden sounds of crackling startled me. I turned around slowly. I knew Roguefort followed me! Using their stupid smoke bombs or something... </p><p>Is this...</p><p>" Oopsie!"</p><p>Who's saying..?</p><p>" That was supposed to land closer~! Tee-Hee!" As my gaze reaches behind me, I look up to see the only thing I could want. " Eh- Millennial- Have you slept at all in the last 20 million years? You look tired..."</p><p>I'm gonna' puke from joy-</p><p>What the Hell...</p><p>" <strong>CHERRY?!</strong>" I scream, immediately grabbing her and squeezing her close. " oh my god...."</p><p>" Eugh boy-" She sighs. " Hi sissy! I love you!"</p><p>" I-I- I LOVE YOU TOO OH MY!!!!" I cry into her chest. She shyly pats my back. " I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I'VE BEEN FROM THE GREAT KINGDOM TO DRAGON'S VALLEY JUST TO FIND YOU!"</p><p>" maybe this wasn't- Sorry! I don't pay attention to anything, Hee-Hee!" She giggles.</p><p>" I'm so sorry though! It's all my fault you got lost!" I shout, looking up to her.</p><p>" Oh yeah! Remind me what happened?" She chuckles, looking away. Um...?</p><p>" I-I! You- What happened was you wanted to go window shopping, but I was too tired! We had been out in the town all day and it was getting late-! BUT! I should've listened to you! We could've went out later! You got mad and so did I and I let me mouth slip- I really do need you! I didn't mean what I said please forgive me!" I sob. She pats me on the head a few times.</p><p>" Erm- OK, I'll forgive you any day! You're my big sissy and I lo-ove you~!" She hugged my head. We stood there for a moment. I'm so happy... I can't... I can't express how much joy I'm feeling! It's like I'm in a land of pure milk and honey! All my problems are gone because- MY LITTLE SISTER IS FINALLY BACK! It's so amazing being able to hug her, being able to know she's OK... " Anyways! This was funbutImustbegoingnowhaha too-da-loo!" Cherry giggles, trying to pry herself away from my hug.</p><p>" What...? You can't leave! It's been so long why would you just leave? You can't leave! You really can't!" I plea. Why would she want to leave?! This isn't like her at all!</p><p>" UM- Well- I just wanna' continue my adventure!" She says, awkwardly smiling. She was still trying to get away but I tightened my grip. " Just- Let- Go-!"</p><p>" What?! Of course I'm not going to let go! I'll come adventuring with you! We can be together again! We're family, we should be anyways!" I frown. She really does hate me...</p><p>" You can't come with me! I wanna' be alone!" She frowns too.</p><p>" I'm your legal guardian, I can't LET you be alone!"</p><p>" But-"</p><p>" Why can't I go with you?!"</p><p>" I- UH- Don't you have that group of cookies to go save the world with?! You can't leave them- AH-" She shuts her mouth quickly.</p><p>" What? How do you know about that?!" I yell. " Have you been here the whole time?! No that's impossible..."</p><p>" OK... I can't... Let- Let go Cherry Blossom." She says, sighing.</p><p>" No!" I hug her tighter, shaving my face into her chest again. " You really hate me this much?!"</p><p>" You're making this go off-plan..." She says sadly. Suddenly, I don't feel my sister anymore... My arms are wrapped around a smaller body... A softer material of clothing... What the...</p><p>I look up. </p><p>" I'm so sorry..." They sigh. " I wanted to make you feel better. And Roguefort had a good idea... So they taught me how to turn into other cookies... I never meant- It wasn't- I-"</p><p>" A-.... ANGEL?!" I yell, letting go. </p><p>" I'm so sorry Cherry Blossom! I never should've agreed with Roguefort- But- You've seemed so depressed lately and I <em>know</em> how much you wanted to see you little sister again! Roguefort just wanted to make you happy, too! They said that they could FEEL how much you missed her! Please don't be sad!" Angel cried.</p><p>" ..."</p><p>Angel looked around. " W-We can ask Cream Puff to make cupcakes if you'd like..." They whimpered.</p><p>I stood up and started walking back to the beach. " I'm not sad."</p><p>Angel quickly flew after me. " Oh yay! I'm so glad you aren't! Being sad is so awful :c"</p><p>" Sure." I started running, getting very close to where the grass faded into sand. " I'm not mad. Just really fucking pissed."</p><p>" Oh- Wait what?" Angel whimpered, flaying faster beside me. " Sorry I made you mad..."</p><p>" Not you. You're a kid you have no understanding of right and wrong. Especially when an adult persuades you to do something that SOUNDS good." I say firmly.</p><p>" Oh. So you're mad at Roguefort?" They ask.</p><p>" Yeah. I'm going to beat the shit out of them." I run faster. No one messes with me when it comes to my sister. I'm not going to lie. I'm pissed. Really pissed. An unbearable amount of rage that could power  person for 20 million years.</p><p>" What!? Cherry Blossom please don't! That would be willingly hurting someone for no reason!" Angel puts their hand on my shoulder, still flying alongside me.</p><p>" It's not for no reason!!!" I yell. Finally running into the beach area. I look around, and my targets spotted. I know I shouldn't be doing this. I should just reconsider. Maybe they were trying to help me? It's too late though. I had my eyes on Roguefort, and I was charging towards them. It's like time was slowing down every step I took. Roguefort spotted me and their eyes grew wider. Everyone's did. I could feel their eyes on me. Not that I care.</p><p>These cookies can judge me all they want. I've seen people be killed. I've listened to people ramble about how much their life sucks. I've watched people walk away for no reason. I lost my ability to WALK. So you'd THINK. That SOMEDAY. I'D SNAP?!?!</p><p>I jump up, my eyes dead set on Roguefort's. They were about to scream. But it's too late. And for one moment I realize... I don't have anything to lose from this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My fist rises into the air. As I rush down towards Roguefort.</p><p>That fist rams right into their face.</p><p>We both land onto the ground, I'm right on top of them. My fists don't stop. I just kept pummeling them. I shouldn't be doing this. I've gone mad. I'm hurting someone. This isn't how I am. This isn't Cherry Blossom Cookie. </p><p>" YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR 30 MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE HELL?!" I yell, picking them up by their shirt collar. " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS FUCKING HURTS?!"</p><p>" Cherry B-" Roguefort gasps while spitting out jam. " PLEASE ST-"</p><p>" I THOUGHT I HAD MY LITTLE SISTER BACK. I THOUGHT THAT ALL THIS EFFORT WAS WORTH SOMETHING FOR A MOMENT. BUT IT TURNS OUT YOU TAUGHT A CHILD TO JUST TRICK ME?!?!?!" I scream.</p><p>" I was just trying to help!" They said, raising their voice. " Just listen!"</p><p>" Why the Hell should I listen to you?!" I say, breathing heavily and crying. I had the energy to keep punching. But I knew I shouldn't.</p><p>" I- I'll tell you!" Roguefort said, they were trying to sit up the best they could even though I was still on top of them. " Can everyone quit standing there and leave for a few minutes?!"</p><p>Everyone looked away with a few 'are you OK's from Angel, Cream Puff, and Chili Pepper. And a few giggles from Dr. Wasabi. But, they walked away, heading back into the cave that led to Dragon's Valley.</p><p>" OK... What?!" I say.</p><p>" Listen. I totally deserved to get beaten to a pulp by you- Without context, that is." Roguefort says. I do my best to focus on their words and not their deceiving little face. " Cherry Blossom, you beautiful jewel of a cookie... You <em>needed</em> to see Cherry. Whether it was actually her or not."</p><p>" WHY!? I just- I need to go and find her for real! Right. Now!" I cry.</p><p>" No no, dear. Stay and listen. I'm going to hug you, and you're going to listen without hurting me. Which I am in a LOT of pain so good for you~" I nod and Roguefort leans in to hug me. " I know you don't want to hear this from me, the new cookie that pretended to be a princess for fun and then hurt you but..."</p><p>They were silent for a moment, still hugging me.</p><p>They whispered into my ear. " When I was telling you about when I saw Cherry in the fields... I had followed her there for a reason..."</p><p>" What was-" I try saying. I really hated being hugged by them.</p><p>" Sh! Listen please dear... She had been going out there after she was in Yogurca... The main population in Yogurca at the moment is... Well, Jellywalkers..." They said, hugging me tighter.</p><p>No... Nonononono...</p><p>" She had been bitten, and wanted to set off all her bombs in the field as one last hurrah. Seeing as how I haven't heard any explosions... She probably didn't make it to set them off." They sighed. " You may speak now."</p><p>" S-So she's pretty much dead..." I whispered out and let my arms return the hug to Roguefort. </p><p>" I'm so sorry. I thought you might like to see her again before you found out. I didn't think it out very much..." Roguefort pat my back. </p><p>" Oh my...." Was all I could say. I had stopped crying. There were no more tears in my being left to cry. " O-Oh my...."</p><p>" Would you like me to...?" They say quietly.</p><p>" Mhm." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so, for a few moments of silence. I held my little sister, Cherry Cookie, in my arms for the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>